parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meridacules
Kida and The Girls team's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Merida (Brave) as Hercules *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Megara *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Philoctetes *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Pegasus *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Hades *Scooby-Doo and Courage (Scooby-Doo and Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Pain and Panic *Joy (Inside Out) as Zeus *Charlie Brown (Peanuts) as Hera *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Amphitryon *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Alcmene *Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Hermes *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as Nessus *Larxene and the Biskit Twins (Kingdom Hearts and Littlest Pet Shop) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as themselves *Lester (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *George Darling, Mary Darling, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Cranston the Goat (Peter Pan and Cats Don't Dance) as The People of Thebes *Galdon Boss (Starfox Adventures) as The Hydra *Drago's Bewilderbeast, Max, Tirek and King Sombra (How to Train Your Dragon 2, Cats Don't Dance and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as The Titans *Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Chapter 1: "The Gospel Truth" *Chapter 2: Festivities in Dunbroch *Chapter 3: Maleficent *Chapter 4: The Fates Reveal the Future to Maleficent *Chapter 5: Baby Merida is Kidnapped *Chapter 6: Jerk-ida *Chapter 7: "Go the Distance" *Chapter 8: Bart Sets Out for the Temple of Joy *Chapter 9: The Search for Simba *Chapter 10: "Call Me Simba" *Chapter 11: "One Last Hope" *Chapter 12: A Male Damsel in Distress *Chapter 13: Jack Frost *Chapter 14: The Big Olive: Thebes *Chapter 15: The Battle with Galdon Boss *Chapter 16: "Zeroine to Heroine" *Chapter 17: Maleficent's Plan on the Verge of Disaster *Chapter 18: Progress Report to Joy *Chapter 19: At the Villa *Chapter 20: The End of a Great Day *Chapter 21: "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *Chapter 22: Merida's Weakness *Chapter 23: Maleficent's Dirty Deal *Chapter 24: Maleficent Releases the Furies *Chapter 25: Inspiration From Simba *Chapter 26: Merida Heads for Dunbroch *Chapter 27: The Fates Cut the Thread *Chapter 28: Merida Makes a Deal with Maleficent *Chapter 29: Reunion at Dunbroch *Chapter 30: "A Star is Born" *Chapter 31: End Credits Gallery: Merida in Sofia the First.jpg|Merida as Hercules Jack_Frost_(1).jpg|Jack Frost as Megara Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba as Philoctetes Profile - Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Pegasus Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Hades Scooby-Doo_vs_Courage_the_Cowardly_Dog.png|Scooby-Doo and Courage as Pain and Panic Joy-inside-out-77.9.jpg|Joy as Zeus Charlie_Brown_in_The_Peanuts_Movie.jpeg|Charlie Brown as Hera Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg|Rapunzel as Amphitryon Flynn_Rider_in_Tangled-_Before_Ever_After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Alcmene Spike-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-59.jpg|Spike as Hermes Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Nessus Kingdom-Hearts-3-Larxene.png|Larxene Biskit Twins.jpg|and the Biskit Twins as The Fates Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg|The Muses as themselves Lester-scooby-doo-and-the-alien-invaders-1.99.jpg|Lester as Demetrius the Pot Maker 718375-george darling1.jpg|George Darling, Mary Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Mary Darling, Profile - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan, Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Cranston Goat.jpg|and Cranston the Goat as The People of Thebes Bossgaldon.jpg|Galdon Boss as The Hydra DragosBewilderbeast.png|Drago's Bewilderbeast, CDD10 037.jpg|Max, TirekG4.png|Tirek King Sombra.png|and King Sombra as The Titans Red death gallery 11.jpg|Red Death as The Cyclops Category:Kida and The Girls team Category:Hercules Movies Category:The Girls team Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style